


Did it hurt?

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-20
Updated: 2002-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you fell from heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did it hurt?

## Did it hurt?

by Daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

Daughter of eve.  
Written some time ago.  
They don't belong to me. 

Did you ever hear that stupid pick up line: Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven did it hurt? Usually I'd like to think of myself as more suave then that but from the moment I saw you all I could think is did it hurt? 

And I think for you maybe it did. 

Carrying the world on your shoulders thinking that you have to be the savior of us all. 

You made me reevaluate my whole life. Made me think about the person I am and the person I was going to turn into if I didn't change. I don't want to be that person. I want to be the person you now see me as. Even with everyone telling you I'm no good, you believed in me, you have from the start haven't you. Because in your eyes no one can be completely evil. Instead of your best friends or the girl you crush on you decided to trust me. 

And I betrayed you. 

I betrayed my angel with hair so black it looks blue, with eyes so beautiful. I think that's what people see first when they look at you. Your eyes. They reflect so much. Yet still behind those eyes were secrets so immeasurable that I couldn't let things go. I need to know everything behind those beautiful eyes. In those eyes I see a man older then his years, a boy who never had a childhood. Expected to be grown up, expected to save us all. 

And you saved me. 

Even after what my family had done to your family, you saved me. You fell in love with me. You gave me something no one else has ever given me before save one. And she's dead. I know every curve of your body, every freckle on your skin. I've tasted your lips and I'll tell you with all my money I could never buy anything that tastes like that. The taste and smell of you make my mind go blank and my legs collapse underneath me. 

And I gave it all up. 

Perhaps you didn't get to me in time after all. Maybe I am just like my father as everyone says. I was certainly ready to use you. You'll never forgive me I know. You are good but no one could ever forgive me, no one will blame me if you don't. But I saw the hurt in your eyes as you ran away. My father's' plan didn't work and you got away. But I didn't help you. Where are you now I wonder? Do you cry over me? Because every night I cry, I cry because I let you down, I cry because you trusted me, I cry because you will never look at me with love again. 

And because I love you so much that it scared me to death. 

So I ask you my angel, my love, my almost savior 

Did it hurt? 

When you fell from heaven did it hurt? 


End file.
